In the Enemy's Thoughts A Saw III Remake
by FrostyBird
Summary: A remake of saw III from the antagonists minds, Amanda and Hoffman; not finished though...
1. Preparation

Was beginning to darken. No one walked the streets, and if they did was just to walk the dogs. The sunset reflected on the horizon as Amanda walked down the sidewalk, near the old houses, towards the meat plant hideout. She carried a bag with tools that John recently had realized they would need in the next game. This was the date for next week.

She pulled the key from John's theatrical black and red robe pocket, who whore, when approaching the hideout which was the hideout and architectural fabric of the transformation of human beings. Went to the other side of the walk across the street. Approached the steel door and put the key in place, looking around in search of onlookers. Then she entered.

The earthy, dusty atelier was dark, but Amanda knew too well the path to the interior of the building. Skirted locksmith tables, with tools on top. At the corner, a shelf could see the remains of a party watch, already old. Went through several doors to enter a substance. It was slightly illuminated by an arrow in the corner of the window, covered with planks and some remnants of an old window shade. Across the room, like a laboratory or a doctor room, Amanda looked once more at the models of the traps created by John. So many had died without proving their worth in life. Amanda was able to number them: Troy, Paul, Michael, all of them had failed. But not her. Amanda remembered with pride that she corresponded to John's expectations, and that she had overcome a drug addict to someone who could put the world on trial. Because she was also tested. Oh, yes. Amanda looked at the machinery that put in question her will to live; the reverse bear trap was still there, stowed in a corner of the room wherever she went. Had made her appreciate her life, told him John, while, thought Amanda, won the best friend and father figure she ever knew, the man called Jigsaw Killer. Jigsaw Killer! If only people knew...

Amanda soon left the laboratory room and passed through the plastic curtains to get to the operating room. There was a bench full of medical instruments, including a hospital bed, where soon, according to the game plan, would be transferred John. Amanda across the room to the farthest corner drove the wheelchair that was there and finally took off her theatrical robe, hanging him in a corner, and landing the bag of tools with a clang. She went then to the bottom end of the room. In the next room adjacent to hers, without windows, was John, leaning on a small desk. Drew, with a pencil in his hand, his latest trap, which would use this same game. Seemed to Amanda one of the mechanisms of medieval torturing the Inquisition used at the condemned. The machine was a vertical cross-shaped.

John discovered her interest in the draft.

- A marvel to be experienced. Recommended for revenge - he said.

Amanda, who had been peering over his shoulder, sat up.

- Hopefully the guy win anything by it, ortherwise will lose everything - she said – it's very beautiful - added.

- It's about to become my favorite. An early attempt in history to create some wisdom and warning in the minds of men - Declared John. Rose. Amanda followed.

- I got the peace for the operation of liquid hydrogen, some chains and cassettes, and made the order to slaughter - She said.

John nodded.

- And the victim? - He asked.

- Out of work at seven in the evening. The woman no longer lives with him, and his daughter is home alone - Amanda stated. John opened the bag and had exposed the chains and another object which Amanda had spoken to check the quantities of liquid hydrogen. Amanda watched him as John crossed the room, entered through a door hidden in the wall and headed to another part of the building, probably for the freezer room to finish the trap. Amanda looked around and decided to also finish her trap, the collar trap with small gun shells around the collar of steel, activated by a trigger from a distance and soon also by the condition of John's heart rate monitor. She was almost ready, just put the missing bullets.

...

In the following months, Amanda, John and Hoffman focused their attention on the games approaching. The traps were nearly finished, John had managed to put the freezer room to run (the key was put in the correct position), the hogs had arrived the day after Amanda has finished the collar trap, and got a new shotgun for the last phase of the test. The finishing touches were now being designed by John, while. Amanda had lunch in the laboratory room. She would stay closer to John, but soon the next room, the operating room, would be his resting place, the place were he would spend more time, and Amanda did not want to risk the mess. She was almost finished eating, when the sound of a coughing John interrupted her thoughts. She stopped chewing. John coughed twice more. It would be better to bring him water? - Thought Amanda. But it seemed that finished. Amanda sighed. She did not want to know if the victims of John's games suffered a lot or little on the way to his rehab. But could not stand that John go through any suffering himself; she trembled if listened to cough just once, and just hurt her heart as she remembered his sentencing. Didn't want to think at the time he still had, she couldn't worry about it because it could worry John too. Not that his cancer affected John and that make him regret, Amanda knew that his mentor would never let such dispensable, now elementary, things happen. But he could notice Amanda's concern for him, and Amanda did not want that to happen. For two reasons: first, John had to be concentrated in the victim's tests, so that nothing failed, and consequently, also had Amanda and Hoffman; the second, Amanda did not want him to think she was having a relapse to her former life. Because her concerns aroused her emotions she could not control, such as the need to cut - one pain killed another pain - or the lack of control of her anger, coupled with despair by John's future, made her get lost within herself ; only controlling at the sound of _his_ voice.

With such thoughts, of course Amanda did not eat the rest of her lunch. She heard footsteps and turned in her chair. John had already left the room and came to tell her what to do next. He put an envelope on the table before her.

- It is essential that you find the main victim before the others, the path between the tests is not long and they can hear someone screaming. The victim is called Jeff Reinheart. Get him and put him in the navigation box. Then come back to pick up the other victim, a surgeon. Bring her straight here - Reported.

Amanda opened the envelope and took a photo of Jeff. There were also photos of a women.

- A doctor? - She asked, looking at John. He nodded.

- She knows about my illness, will stabilize me until the next person to be tested, if I have any relapse - Explained. Amanda's stomach rolled up. John put his hand gently on her shoulder - It's up to you to make her comply with the rules. Another thing, capture the test subject, enters his house and also bring his daughter, will be usefull in future games. In one of the rooms you'll find toys, his son's. Bring them too. Understood?

Amanda nodded. John retired, perhaps to put the finishing touches on the traps. Hoffman would not arrive by nightfall. Amanda went to her room to prepare for the catch. Assembled a syringe (John preferred put his victims asleep with chloroform), a Pig mask, a bag, a knife and gloves. She put everything in a tow bag and went looking for the theatrical robe. Went out the door.

Meanwile, Mark Hoffman was still in his office, despite being a lunch break. Been immensely busy with the discovery of detective Karren's body, which annoyed everyone in his department. It had a teddy bear in his desk and he was looking at it at the time an employee knocked on the door of his office. He raised his head.

- Yes? - He asked.

- Sorry, detective, but this was sent by mail. Bears your name - Show an envelope in her hand. Hoffman rose with a leap and grabbed the envelope.

- Yes, thank you.

He knew where it came, was one of the envelopes used by John for the photographs of their victims. He looked around, still nobody had arrived from lunch break. Hoffman opened it and withdrew several sheets. As suspected, there were photos of future test Subjects. He rolled them between his fingers. What a bummer! He had treated victims of John's double game last week, the game that the main target would be the lieutenant Rigg himself, who helped discover Karren's whereabouts and tried to figure out Eric Matthews'. He had already caught the couple of abusers Rex and Morgan, Brenda the prostitute, and discovered the whereabouts of Ivan, and gathered evidence on how this one violated and killed several women. But it seemed that John wanted him to help with Amanda's game. In the envelope he found photos of a judge, an apparently normal woman, and a black man in his 27'. Well, he would help when he went out of service. After all this was his area. Became the first apprentice to John Kramer. He remembered when he tried to imitate John, leading him to create the pendulum trap and kill the murderer of his sister, that wretched Seth. Still think about it unnerved him. He was later caught by John himself, who Hoffman only knew by Jigsaw Killer, and put to the test, getting past it. But then appeared that little girl who seemed always to chafe, Amanda. Didn't trust her, nor believed that if she could overcome him in terms of traps. In addition, Hoffman had discovered something about Amanda that distrusted, not even known by John. John became very weak lately, and Hoffman knew that his end would be close, yet estimated the man who helped to achieve its objective of preventing criminals roam the streets, his favorite hobby, and did not like to see him disappear. So, it upset him when he thought of his trust on Amanda, Hoffman knowing what he knew.

Decided, then, write a message to Amanda. He knew who were her victims, because he still had more information than her, although his relationship with John had decreased significantly since her arrival.

He ended the note and put it inside another envelope. Would keep it on the hideout. At the moment, he could hear the footsteps of the other detectives in the hallway.

...

7 pm sharp. The test subject should have been out of work. Amanda had waited all afternoon, didn't wanted the man to escape earlier. Drove John's dark blue van, ideal to catch for the games. Suddenly, he saw a figure to leave the building by the exit of the underground parking. Amanda put her Pig mask, grabbed the syringe and left the car (she had left the door open to not make noise). Followed him, sneaking out from between cars. Jeff walked the empty seats of the cars towards his car without suspecting a threat, just for once looked over his shoulder at random. He stopped next to his car and made the gesture of putting the key in the lock. He didn't make it on time. Amanda jumped on him, stabbing him with the syringe. Jeff gurgled something, but fainted. Amanda, with her strong arms, grabbed him and after looking around to see if anyone had seen what had happened, put him in the back of the van, taking his keys and covering him with canvas. Took the Pig mask, shaking her hair and breathing deeply. One more. She entered the van and drove to a district in another local, where Jeff lived. With the keys she entered the building and climbed to the second floor. Amanda came in, putting the pig mask. There weren't cameras in the building, but someone might see her carrying the little one down the stairs (she knew that the residents used the elevator). The hall was in darkness, with no signs of life. Amanda peered out of the rooms, it was Jeff's room. Lurked another, seeing a child asleep. Went to another room and saw that it was another child room. It was full of toys, but it seemed that no one slept in bed long ago. Amanda opened the bag and put all the toys inside. Would be needed, said John. Then it was back to the sleeping child's room. She went in and came to her feet, taking the mask for the little one did not start screaming. The girl agreed softly.

- Daddy? - He asked.

Amanda shook her head, saying:

- He asked me to take you to him. Come - said, extending her hand. The girl stood up, rubbing her eyes and gave her a hand. Amanda lifted the hood of her robe and took her in her arms to the door of the building, putting her in the back seat of the van. When she came to the meat plant hideout, the girl was already asleep again. Amanda grabbed her, entering the building and putting it in a warehouse, setting the timer, according to the rules of Jeff's game. Then, she went to Jeff and put him inside the navigation box, as John instructed. She returned to the van and brought the toys, placing them in a furnace, together with the test's matching key. Now, only the victims were missing. Amanda watched her work, hands on hips. She heard a noise. It came from John's room! Amanda was alarmed and rushed there. What could have happened? John would have triggered a trap that would be hurting him? Was he in pain due to his illness? Amanda quickly came to John's room, opening the door. John was the floor on all fours, one hand on his forehead, as if something hurt him. The pencil slipped him into a corner of the room and he groaned in pain! Amanda began to breathe very quickly.

- John? John? What? What is it? - She wanted to know. She knelt beside him, trying to lift his head. She noticed that he could barely see her. Amanda put her arm around his waist and tried him to walk.

- I think it's time for you to sleep. Have already spent too much energy in this game - she said.

John sighed. Amanda didn't know if he would have heard, but it seemed so. Took him not for his room bed, but for medical room bed. Deposited him in it after a few tries. She put his mask over his mouth and nose. John's breathing became calmer and deeper. Amanda began to calm down. Damm! Just when he seemed better, therefore now that the new game would begin! Again, she remembered the condition of John's future. One hour had passed since out to capture Jeff and the girl. It was time to go looking for the doctor. It was crucial, due to John's situation. Amanda heard some noise outside; it should be Hoffman, who was returning from office. He would also bring some more people to participate in Jeff's test, although Hoffman was busy with his own game. Someone crossed the atelier into the room where they were, with a noise of wheels. It was really Hoffman, who brought a black man and a woman in a wheelbarrow. He stopped when he saw Amanda.

- Where do you want to put them? - Inquired.

Amanda ran a hand across her face and hair before answering.

- Come - Said. Hoffman followed her into the freezer room where Amanda stripped the woman and put shackles on her wrists, hanging her by the ceiling. Hoffman watched her. Went to another room that looked like a basement. Already there was the new trap; the one that John said was his favorite, called the Rack. Hoffman removed the black man's shirt and shoes; Timothy, was called.

Amanda left Hoffman to see how John was. He had dozing a few minutes, but was eager now to see how they ran the game. Amanda took a wet cloth and cooled his forehead. John coughed.

- I'm fine, Amanda – He said - How are you dealing with it?

- He is holding him to the machine - said Amanda. John nodded.

- Take me there - asked. Amanda helped him sit in the wheelchair that was there, and guided him to the basement. Hoffman was dealing with the gears. Amanda snorted.

- Last-minute tweaks? Told you he'd fuck with it - turned to John.

John noticed a small aspect of Hoffman's work.

- If you switch the gear ratio, You Have to change the gear grease to match the increased friction - said. "Hah!" Hoffman thought "Yeah." He turned again to the machine.

- Maybe you should stick to the heavy lifting - Amanda stated, sarcastically. Hoffman was already beginning to chafe. Who she thought she was? John's little girl? He had arrived first!

But remained silent. Amanda drove the chair into a corner and took the oil gun and threw it to him. John advised:

- Check with me next time.

"Next time ..." Hoffman was able to do it alone. And he wasn't quite sure how many next times there were in John's life if he continued like that. So, could not keep quiet this time.

- How many next times are there gonna be? - He wanted to know, grumpy.

John told him the same way.

- However many there needs to be.

Of course! Well, it was enough to have to listen to sermons in front of that Amanda and her no-patience-teacher. He wanted to finish the job. Went to the wheelbarrow, grabbed him and Timothy cruelly dumped out of it. The gesture wasn't unnoticed by John.

- That's a human being - Said. Hoffman landed the wheelbarrow and stared at him. This could not be happening...

- Do you like how brutality _feels_, Mark? - John asked softly. Now it was time for Hoffman himself to stay grumpy.

- Let's be honest. I want him to suffer just as much as you do - I said abruptly. He didn't want to imply with him, but could not avoid it. John said nothing, merely looked away, as always. Hoffman turned back into the trap. What a day!

As the gears moved, John began to cough again, stating that Amanda take him the air mask to his mouth. She looked at him with a gaze that made him feel guilty. Hoffman looked away. Amanda walked quickly behind him and picked up the oil gun, helping him with the machine. Hoffman gave her no attention.

- So when's your test, detective? - She asked. Hoffman looked at her. The question was done in an innocent way, but he did not like it anyway.

- I do not need one - said coldly. Amanda blinked.

- Oh, yeah?

Hoffman didn't like it at all. Did she think he was like her? He well knew that Amanda did not follow the strict rules of the game, and he didn't like the sarcasm in her voice.

- Yeah - He said. Grabbed Amanda's arm and lifted up her sleeve. A scar was visible on the pale light, shining like silver - Because I didn't take my life for granted.

Amanda continued to smile at him unpleasantly. She leaned to Hoffman.

- You're still dragging your knuckles on the ground - Mocked - What do you know about life?

Hoffman gave him a cold stare, and he forced himself not to respond. Amanda's smile grew.

- Get used to me, 'cause I'm not going anywhere - said to him in a whisper. She freed her arm from Hoffman. He could listen to her no more. As he passed by, retorted:

- You sure about that? - And walked away. Amanda gritted her teeth. Hoffman noticed that John had been attentive to the conversation.

- Time is short - he reported. Amanda came over and crouched to his knees. No matter that guy tried to overcome her; if she could have John by her side and take care of him. He led the mask to his face again.

- You ok? - Asked Amanda. John nodded, watching her with a strange look. She sighed, smiling.

- It's time to get Dr. Denlon from the hospital - said John. Amanda nodded, while the staring eyes. Everything that John wanted. Then she got up.

- I'll take you back - She said, guiding John's wheelchair to the medical room. On the way he coughed a few times. Amanda didn't like what he heard.

Suddenly she looked up to see a figure in the hallway. It was Jill. She stopped the chair and smiled back to John's ex-wife. He gave her a gun. Amanda bent down to hear him.

- Go, I'll be quick.

She went, taking one last look at Jill. Away from John.

...

John returned to the room. Was feeling a little weak and lay down in bed. Hoffman came to him. It was nearly time to start the game with Rigg, and he had to hurry. He looked at him and after a nod, he left.

Amanda arrived at the Angel Of Mercy Hospital. It was seven o'clock, an hour after capturing Jeff. Now it was the doctor's turn. Should be important, since John had needed her, and not to be tested with Jeff. She entered the hospital. The doctor should have left the service, should be dressing by now. Amanda walked the aisles crowded with people, no one noticed her, a woman in black jacket, a seemingly normal woman. If they knew that she was the one who could test their will to live! John's legacy!

The doctor went into a cloakroom at the moment! And the door had a key in the lock! Amanda walked to the door and without anyone noticing, locked it. She went to another entry for the cloakroom. The doctor had not heard the door be opened. She hid behind a locker and put the Pig mask. After a minute he heard someone forcing the door, then steps to come in her direction...

Hoffman was about to start his game. He had captured the Lieutenant Rigg and was just waiting for him to wake up to go to the other corner of the factory. He was putting the last touches of makeup that would make him look like a victim as Eric Matthews, tied for so long, and now, tested one last time. Art should've been waiting for him.

- You will not gonna make it.

Hoffman turned into John's direction, lying on the operations, which have since woken up.

- What? - He asked. John stared at him.

- You will not get Amanda to leave the game's rules. They are very clear, and Amanda finally knows what is best for her - Told John.

Hoffman looked around, still focused on his makeup and clothes.

- She knows what's best for her? - Asked – She, who is able to suffer a breakdown and risking our entire operation? And just because she survived a test!

- You don't like her, but she has the necessary to continue the legacy - explained John. Hoffman turned to him.

- What about me, John? - Inquired calmly - I don't have this capability, is it? An evil brat appears, and it seems that I have less importance, less activity in testing people! – He approached the bed.

- Personally, John, I think the only capacity she has is for self-destruction, which is completely the opposite of our goals!

- You think? - John said.

Hoffman sighed.

- I already told you she will fail you - He said. He walked to the middle of the room.

- _Now_, we'll see – John argued. Hoffman heard footsteps and opened a hidden door in the wall, according to his game. Seconds later, Amanda went in with the caught doctor, Lynn.

She entered the porch, carrying a bag with tools and the new trap, the trap collar, starting the monitors as she went. It was time to start Jeff's test. Had already saw John and it was ready to start the game.

She turned on the lights. The light seemed to awaken the doctor, who was tied to a wheel chair and gagged. Amanda put down her bag, while listening to the doctor to start kicking and screaming, by seeing where she was. She took off her jacket. Didn't like the noise she made. Could disturb John. Therefore, she had to be silent. She took a knife from behind her pants and went to the arrested doctor, who asked her what was happening to her. Amanda knelt.

- Shhh ... - took a razor to his lips and bowed to the doctor - Are you gonna behave?

She went silent. Amanda nodded and stood up, dropping the knife and unlocking Lynn's chair to take her to John. Would be the best for her not make too much noise, or she, Amanda, could take drastic measures. Arriving at the medical room, she stopped in front of John's bed. The doctor was amazed. John took off his air mask when he saw her and started speaking to her. Amanda picked up the water glass and took it tenderly to his lips, barely finished speaking. It was difficult for him to speak at length without moisten the throat. John continued. Amanda picked up the files on the table, with John's medical prognosis and landed them in the physician's knees. She saw her expression when she acknowledged him, to Amanda's satisfaction. John continued. She knew he had to explain the rules of the game, but hoped she would not force him to talk much or ask him too many questions. As John talked, she went for the collar trap, along with some tools. Wet his forehead, putting her hand in his wrist. She could feel his heartbeat as he spoke with the doctor.

- I want to play a game - Told John at the time. It was her cue, thought Amanda. She pulled the other's scarf and went for the two parts of the collar trap. Forced her to lean back, and pulled her hair with bad manners. John began to explain the function of the device. Meanwhile, Amanda hung a key around herself. The woman began to outcry, saying she had family, asking him not to do this. She looked especially to John. Amanda was annoyed. Leaned toward her.

- Let me give you the simple version: you will keep him alive, whatever it takes – she could hear John coughing - No excuses, no equivocations ... - The doctor began to lament - ..._ no crying!_ - Said Amanda.

Lynn looked at her.

- What do you mean, "Keep him alive?" - She asked. Obtuse woman! Amanda grabbed her hair and turned her head to the monitors that soon would present Jeff - Out there, on those screens, we have another test subject. A man. He will face a series of tests ... - Explained, arming two shells - You have to keep John alive until he makes it through - Armed the third shell - If he completes all of his tests and John is still breathing ... - Armed the fourth shell - ... then I will remove your collar ... - Armed the final shell - ... and you're free to go - Simply said. Turned and started playing with scissors, while John explained the rest.

- Amanda ... - She immediately looked at him - It's time to start our game.

She smiled.


	2. The game begins

And then, Jeff woke up. Amanda went to the monitors and watched as he escaped the navigation box and walked to the first test. Seemed to do well, would it be the intent of John? Amanda could not get John out of her head, even with Jeff before her eyes, trying to free the woman from her icy prison, already too late.

She turned; she could see the doctor around John, probably trying to figure out his symptoms. John recently went to have a lot of headaches and was crucial to keep him alive at least until the next test subject. Amanda and Hoffman would have to unravel if he died, it would not be very complicated, though. No! It wasn't just that. Amanda just did not want, couldn't see John die. Recalled her past life. Even with their purposes, how could she continue without her guide, to imagine life without John? She wouldn't be able to stand the rest of the world! Amanda knew she wasn't yet strong enough for that. No, not without John!

The doctor went around him, and seemed to give him instructions. She approached the room, glimpsing at a glance, the pale face of her mentor. Lynn put hands on his head and pressed lightly: John flinched, Amanda's heart jumped, and she found herself moving closer.

- It started – she said. John turned his head slowly towards her - Out of the box.

John seemed to be relieved. Amanda came closer, intending to inspect the doctor's work. She looked at the clock.

- So? - Asked.

- My twenty second analysis without any medical equipment is that his brain is herniating - said, succinctly.

- Oh? - Amanda said, sarcastically. Great...

The doctor did not seem to be convinced that Amanda had understood. She continued:

- He needs to go to the hospital and have an operation to decompress his brain. - Explained.

Amanda stared at her. Hardly heard, she could only be kidding! Was that doctor so dumb or hopeful enough that Amanda would take her out of the hideout where she could escape, and at the same time expose John?

Amanda was furious.

- Come here - She said. The other was amazed - No, really, come here - repeated; Lynn retreated.

- What? - Asked Lynn.

- Come here! - Asked Amanda. The doctor refused.

- Let me ask you something - Explained Amanda. Then, she lost her patience. She grabbed the other by the hair.

- Did I bring John to you, or did I bring your self-centered ass to him? - Inquired - Now you better start fucking paying attention. No one's going to any hospital - explained, dropping the doctor abruptly.

- I can't perform miracles - She said, panting - You're giving him pain killers. For a tumor like this, he needs steroids, prednisones - Explained. It was determined to make Amanda a newcomer at medicine. She thought she was stupid? Amanda grabbed a book of medicine, responding:

- Oh, good, yeah. Maybe we could try some corticosteroids. You know, like DEXAMETHASONE! - She said, sarcastically. Threw the book loudly to the table - Why don't you fuckin' tell me something I don't know, you stupid cunt!

The doctor took a deep breath and looked at her.

- The only place that he can get those drugs is in a hospital - Explained. Amanda snorted - Or else he's gonna die - Lynn concluded.

Okay! So incredibly simple!

Amanda rolled her eyes.

- You are not a good listener. I think you missed the part that if he dies, you die - recalled. The doctor sat down and laid hands on her head, saturated.

- You're asking me to do the impossible - She defended herself. Amanda grinned.

- I'm not asking you. He is - Reported. She felt contempt for that physician who made no effort to understand the situation - He chose you - Relayed on the table as she spoke. She shook it brutally against Lynn, who screamed - Not me.

- Amanda!

Amanda turned. John was looking at her with a note of caution in his voice.

- Our doctor can't do what's being asked of her if you're threatening her - explained John. Amanda blinked - The rules of our game have been made very clear. You need to abide by those rules.

Amanda nodded. "Sorry", she said. She had to keep calm as not to bother John. Didn't want things go badly. But really, this woman had taken the mickey out of her, with that ingenuity.

Was so lost in her thoughts that did not realize when it happened. Neither realized the frantic beeping of the heart monitor, or Lynn assisting to the bed in the middle of the room. All that Amanda realized was the color leaving John's face, his body in uncontrollable epilepsy, his eyes rolling in their sockets. Suddenly she heard doctor's voice, as if far away, calling her, trying to calm down John. Amanda realized that had sustained her breathing, and that she was able to walk. Like a sleepwalker, she went to the other side of the bed. The other told him to put the mask back into John, and Amanda did. It wasn't easy; John rolled his head from side to side, requiring the strength of the two women to keep him quiet. Suddenly the doctor dropped him, telling Amanda to hold tight. John's body convulsing terribly, and Amanda gasped when she saw him, not wanting to believe what was happening, wanting to close her eyes and leave this nightmare. But she couldn't, John was there! He needed her! Amanda asked all heavens to put an end to it, couldn't bear to see him like that, completely helpless! Cried when the mask of John went stained with blood running from his mouth. She panicked, calling for Lynn.

- What are you doing? - The doctor asked her for a drug. Amanda screamed no. Suddenly, she felt Lynn's arms poke up among her own and her voice asking to move. It seemed she was glued to John, and it was with great difficulty she turned away, still in panic, shouting in anguish. She experienced difficulty in breathing, her eyes not straying from John's a minute. She moaned.

Then she heard the heartbeat on the monitor, slowing. John was to corresponding to the medical's calls and starting to simmer down. Amanda could not stand it anymore. She had to leave. Went to the lab room, leaning against a table. Was still shaking. She could not believe it! Strove to erase the scene from her mind. Always believed that it would do her best if John got worse. That she would be there for him, that she would help. But it was a very different situation, see a person dying, still trying to survive, and see _her_ John dying, her mentor, who always seemed so strong, despite the cureless disease...

Amanda felt the tears running down her cheeks; she could kill a person to ensure her own life, she realized, but could not go through the anguish of seeing _him_ suffer. She tried to control the gasps. Heard footsteps, and realized Lynn's presence.

- Was that enough for you? – Said Lynn - Are you ready to go to the hospital now? He needs to have an operation.

Amanda sniffed and tried to control her voice. Couldn't let the doctor take the lead.

- Okay - Said. The other nodded in approval - But we do it here. We do it here.

Lynn was astonished.

- What? - She asked. Amanda looked at her.

- What do you need? - He asked.

The doctor exalted.

- I need anesthetic for a procedure like this - Said. Amanda nodded.

- Anesthetic. What else? - Continued. The other protested - Even with an anesthetic...

- Anesthetic! What else? - Amanda repeated. Lynn rolled her eyes.

- A power drill - Answered.


End file.
